Mad
by Kandis-renea
Summary: Previously on Big Time One Shots. James and Logan get into a fight, causing one of them to say things that they didn't mean.


**Mad**

**Summary: Previously on **_**Big Time One Shots.**_** James and Logan get into a fight, causing one of them to say things that they didn't mean.**

**Pairing: Jagan**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**A/N: I got this idea while I was listening to the song **_**Mad **_**by **_**Ne-Yo. **_**I hope you enjoy it. XD**

"I hate you!"

That's how all their fights seemed to end. Even though it wasn't true, they couldn't seem to stop the words from flowing out of their mouths.

Logan absolutely hated fighting. Especially with James. But that was all he seemed to be doing this past month, and he was starting to hate himself for it. Every little thing they did seemed to set the other off. And what made things worse, was that he was losing sleep because of it. He hated having to sleep in a different bed than James. Or. The same bed, just on different sides. He loved to cuddle up to James during the night. He loved feeling those strong muscled arms wrap around him, protectively.

James, after saying those three words, stormed out of the room, leaving Logan standing there dumbstruck. This is how their fights always were after the actual fight. Logan always felt stupid once everything was said and done. But that didn't stop him from letting everything happen, because while everything was being said, it felt right. But afterwards, Logan would feel so horrible. And this time, Logan started the fight.

All James was doing was asking if Logan wanted to watch a movie together, but Logan had gotten an attitude for no reason and started yelling at James. James, being the one to never lose a fight, started yelling also; which resulted in everyone that was in the apartment to leave, well the ones that were up. It was almost midnight already, and they had been fighting for almost an hour. Already, they knew that it was a record for them; their longest before being only twenty minutes.

After watching James retreat to their room, Logan wanted to run after James and apologize. But Logan knew that the best way to talk to James was to let him calm down first. So, Logan walked over to the brightly colored orange couch and laid down face first on it. He just wanted to crawl into bed with James and cuddle up to him, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Instead, the door to the apartment opened, and Kendall and Carlos walked in. Once they noticed Logan lying on the couch face down and his shoulders were moving how they do when he's crying. It wasn't the first time that they saw Logan this way, but it was definitely gonna be the last time. They were tired of watching their best friends' relationship fall apart.

Kendall slowly made his way over to Logan, who refused to look up to see who was walking towards him. When he reached Logan, Kendall sat down right above Logan's head and began patting Logan on the back.

"You alright?" Carlos asked, taking a couple steps towards the couch and stopping a foot away.

In reply, a muffled cry came out of Logan's mouth.

"Logan, look at me." Kendall said, lifting his hand away from Logan's back. "Please?"

When Logan looked up after a couple minutes, his eyes were red and puffy. There was no doubt in Kendall's mind that Logan regretted the fight, but Logan was stubborn; smart but very stubborn. Which was why Kendall always seemed to _want _to tell Logan that not apologizing or not talking about the fight was just gonna make things worse, but he never actually did tell Logan. And maybe. That's why this kept happening, because Kendall didn't tell Logan how stupid he was acting. So, Kendall thought maybe this time he would try it.

"I think you should go talk to James, Logan. If you don't, this'll just keep happening."

"Huh uh," Logan glared up at Kendall stubbornly, and quickly looked away from him.

"Logan, you need to talk to James." There was a strictness to Kendall tone that pissed Logan off.

Pushing himself off of the couch, Logan stood on his feet and turned to glare at Kendall again. "Don't tell me what to do!"

Before Kendall could even comprehend what had just happened, Logan was already walking towards the room he shared with James, completely forgetting that James was in there.

As soon as he was in the room, however, he noticed James sitting on Logan's bed with his hands covering his face. By the way that his shoulders shook, Logan knew that James was crying, and Logan didn't know what to do. James never cried in front of anyone; he always waited for everyone to sleep or take a shower, before he started crying.

Deciding that Kendall was right about what he said, Logan walked over towards James. Once he reached him, Logan slowly lifted his hands up to James' and pulled them away from his face. When James wouldn't look up at him, Logan quickly climbed onto James' lap and grabbed James' face in his hands, forcing James to look into Logan's eyes.

"James, I am so sorry." The sincerity to Logan's voice made James even more upset, because Logan shouldn't be the one saying sorry. James was the one that said he hated Logan; even though it wasn't true. "I really am sorry, James. I shouldn't have gotten an attitude for no reason."

"Logan, no…" James started. "Don't say sorry. I-I don't mean anything that I said, Logan." Tears were coming back to James' eyes, and Logan knew that James felt bad about what was said.

"Don't worry, James. Don't worry about it." Logan looked down at James' lips before looking back up into his eyes. "If I believed what you said, I wouldn't be in here."

"I love you, Logie." James wanted to keep the eye contact that he and Logan had, but his eyes betrayed him and trailed down towards Logan's lips.

When Logan let out a little chuckle, James couldn't stop himself from leaning in and pressing a passionate kiss to Logan's mouth. Not wanting the kiss to end, Logan's hand reached up and wound themselves around James' neck, pulling him as close to Logan as possible.

"I love you, too, Jamie." Logan whispered against James' mouth. "I love you so much."

**A/N: So? How was it? Short and slightly terrible? Maybe. But it was also slightly corny. So, I enjoyed writing it. XD**


End file.
